Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display device and a detection method thereof.
Related Art
In general, the display device needs a series of detections in the assembling procedure for ensuring various functions of the display device to be normally operated. The display device includes a display panel and at least one driving circuit board. The driving circuit board is connected to the display panel via a flexible printed circuit for driving the display panel. In the detection procedure, it is necessary to detect and check the resistance of the flexible printed circuit connecting to the display panel and the resistance of the flexible printed circuit connecting to the driving circuit board.